Rekindled Feelings
by Little Monkey Goku
Summary: Goku is unsure about how he feels, but Sanzo is not!


**A/N:** _HEY ALL!_ This is my very 1st Saiyuki story. So if you don't like who cares. This is a story where Goku is unsure about how he feels, but Sanzo is not! So the story is about Sanzo seducing Goku. Sanzo is a little open with his feeling, which is cool to me. Sometimes people need to be a little open if you know what I mean.

Title: **Rekindled Feelings**

Series/Character/Pairing: **SanzoxGoku**

Rating: **PG-13**

"Who are you calling Monkey! You Kappa!" Yelling Goku. "What did you call me! You dumb monkey" Yelling Gojyo. The two them start fighting on jeep."Do you both want to die!" Goku and Gojyo shuts up and looks at Sanzo. "If you both don't shut up I will put you on ice." said Sanzo.

"Now now.." Hakkai said. "We should be in the next town very soon, please be good."

"Hmp.." Gojyo said with a sigh. Hakkai drove the jeep into the town. Goku jumped out of the jeep. "Hareheta! hareheta! Come on Sanzo, buy me a meatbun!" Sanzo took out his paper fan and slaped Goku head with it. "Calm down, you dumb monkey." Sanzo walked away."Owie, what was that for" cried Goku. The jeep truned back into Hakkai little pet dragon Hakuryu. "First Goku, we need to find an inn then we can all get something to eat." Hakkai said with a gentle smile. "OHYAY!" Goku jumps up happly. They all walk into a dinner and sets down and orders their food.

"Hey,hey hey hey! THAT IS MY MEATROLL!" Yelled Goku.

" I didn't see your name wasn't on it." Explained Gojyo

"Thats it! Lets take it outside, I'll kick you ass for good! you Kappa!"

"Oh, you think you can huh? Let's do it."

They both jump up from their sets and starts walking over to each other, but then Sanzo shots off his gun. "Shut up! Next time I won't miss."

"But, Gojyo sta--"

BANG BANG! "I told you to shut up! I will kill you next time" yelled Sanzo. Gojyo and Goku look at each other and shuts up. Sanzo get up and start walking to the Door.

"Let's go" He yelled. "Wha! But my BEER!"

"MY MEATBUNS" Goku starts yelling. "Now now, Let's go before he really shots us." Hakkai saying while he is pulling Goku and Gojyo out by their necks.

"NOOOO!" Goku and Gojyo start yelling.

Later that night, Goku wakes up and walks into the hall and he find Sanzo looking out the window. Goku walks over to Sanzo with a worry on his face. "Sanzo, are you okay?"

"Am not sick, What do you need?"

"Will I was just worried about you. That was all and I wanted to see if you alright." Goku said with worry in his voice.

Sanzo truns and looks at him, The grabs him by he arm and pulls him into a room and throws him on the bed. "Ow..Sanzo what do you think your doing?" Sanzo lays his body ontop of Goku. "Listen Goku, if you are really that worried that stay with me tonight. "What? But Sanzo, What are you talking about? I don't understand"

"It's Simple Goku, Can't you see my love for you? I always want to protect you from anything, because your such a dumb monkey." said Sanzo in a warm voice. Goku looks a Sanzo with an unsure face. Sanzo get's up from the bed and walks out. "Sanzo?"

The next day Goku comes down for lunch "Sorry am late, I over slept. Man am I hungry" Goku looks and see Sanzo setting in the chair reading the newspaper. "Did Sanzo really mean what he said last night.?" Goku wonder to himself.

"Goku? Goku?"

"Ah! Oh? Hakkai!"

"Are you feeling okay Goku? Did you get any sleep last night?" Hakkai said in his Motherly voice. "Oh yeah, somewhat."

"It looks to me Monkey here, isn't here today."

"What are you talking about! AH! YOU took my Meatroll again!" Goku yelled.

"Haha! It was really good! dumb Monkey!" Gojyo said. Goku shot up from his chair that made it fly backwords.

"DON'T CALL ME MONKEY!" Yelled Goku!

"Oh? Isn't that what you are? Monkey?"

"Now now" Hakkai said trying to calm then both down. But Gunfire went off by Goku and Gojyo head. They dunk to void getting hit. " YOU DAMN MONK! WATCH WHERE YOU SHOT THAT THING!" Gojyo yelled.

"Next time I won't mess, Now shot your months, Let's go." Sanzo said while he got up and walked out the door. Gojyo and Hakkai followed him. Goku stood and watched Sanzo and the others go. "What is Sanzo thinking? Did he really mean what he told me last night? He acts lile nothing happen at all." Goku runs out the door and gets in back of the jeep and they drive off.

Later that day Hakkai is driving the jeep, Goku watching Sanzo. "I don't understand any of his feeling? How can he set there and act like nothing happen? I care for Sanzo I care for him more then anything, He is like the SUN to me. If he returnted his feels how will things stay the way they are? They stay like is now will it?" Goku looks at Sanzo. "Sanzo, Will everything stay the same like they are now?."

Rain starts to fall and the ground, Hakkai stop and an inn and they all run into it. "MAN! Look it comeing down" Gojyo said with a sigh.

" I guess we will stay here tonight, Can't help it now, can we right Sanzo." Hakkai said in his nice voice.

"Do whatever you like." Sanzo said and walks away into his room.

"Sanzo!" Goku yells and goes after him.

"What is up with him?" Gojyo asked Hakkai.

Hakkai just smiles "Nothing, maybe they finally see eatch other." then Hakkai walk to his room and shuts the door behide him.

"Wha! I don't get it." Said Gojyo.

Goku runs into Sanzo room. "Sanzo, What you said last night. Hm.. well." Said Goku while looking down. "Do you think that things could stay the same has they are?"

Sanzo walks away from the window and goes over to Goku and puts his hand on his head. "Nothing will change, I will still love you my little monkey."

" Am not a monkey!" Yells Goku.

"Your my little dumb monkey." Said Sanzo while looking down at Goku.

"I care for you Sanzo, I never want to leave your side, Because Because... I love you Sanzo! Your my SUN." Cries Goku wirh tears comeing down his face.

Sanzo grabs Goku by his him and pulls him up and kisses him. They both falls to the ground.

The End.


End file.
